


Some Things Stay the Same

by agent_ontario



Series: The Many Adventures of Clan Mereel [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm not kidding, Mando'a, Rex is not who you'll think he'll be, written through text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: After loosing his first Master in the opening salvos of the Clone Wars, Jedi Padawan Tobuka Kan was left without a specific teacher.Now, it seems, he has one again.Just not who he expected.But hey - might as well buckle in for the ride. It'll be one heck of a journey.Updating Schedule: If I have multiple finished chapters, weekly. If not, chapters will be posted weekly when finished.





	1. And Away We Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't know how to put italics, / around words are the stand-in.
> 
> Enjoy!

21 BBY; eight months after the Battle of Geonosis.  
Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; Room of a Thousand Fountains.

\----------------------------------

Deep within the room, a sixteen year old Zabrak boy sat deep in meditation.

/A pair of deep blue markings, stark against white paint. A black T-shaped visor, staring back at him./

"Padawan Kan?"

Tobuka, interrupted, started as a voice /not/ part of his vision spoke.

He looked up, to see an initiate standing slightly awkwardly before him.

"Yes?" Tobuka asked. "What can I do for you, little one?"

The initiate, a brunette girl, cleared her throat and straightened. "The High Council has requested your presence, Padawan Kan."

/And I can guess why,/ Tobuka thought.

"Thank you," he said aloud to the initiate. "I will be on my way there now." Tobuka stood, wincing slightly as feeling rushed back into his legs. He'd been meditating longer then he thought.

Pins and needles accompanied him to the Council chambers.

\----------------------------------

Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; Council Chambers.

"Masters," Tobuka said, bowing slightly to the only two Council members present, "You wished to see me?"

"Indeed, Padawan Kan," Mace Windu spoke, his face set in a frown. "We have your new assignment - and Master."

Tobuka stood straighter, if they were doing both. . .

"The rest of your training, Padawan Kan, will be overseen by Knight Mereel. You will depart immediately to assist him and the 495th Legion in securing the planet Christophsis from Separatist forces."

/Hmm,/ Tobuka thought, /This will certainly be a change./

"It will be my honour to assist the Republic in the fight. When do I leave?"

"Immediately, Padawan Kan. Your starfighter and astromech are prepped for the journey. On arriving, you will rendezvous with the /Defiant Heart/."

Master Yoda spoke now. "With you, may the Force be, Padawan Kan."

"Thank you, Masters. I will be on my way." 

\----------------------------------

Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; hangar bays.

R8-Z9, Tobuka's astromech, buzzed in anticipation as the young Zabrak hurried to his Eta-2 starfighter.

"I know, Areight," Tobuka said as he leaped into the 'fighter's cockpit. "Let's get going. We don't want to miss all the action!"


	2. Space Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobuka and Aright arrive at Christophsis, and find themselves in the middle of a space battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! :D

Location: Outer Rim; Orbiting Christophsis' Moon.

When Tobuka and R8 dropped out of hyperspace, they weren't entirely surprised to see a battle going on between Separatist and Republic forces.

Vulture droids and Z-95 Headhunters with clone pilots weaved madly in and out of the blaster bolts zipping through; when a bolt hit it's mark, the fighter erupted in a way like a tiny supernova.

"Areight," said Tobuka, "Contact the /Defiant Heart/. We'll see about our orders."

The Force rang with warning, and he tipped the Eta-2 to avoid a bolt from a Vulture that skimmed across the wing.

Areight beeped, announcing the connection to the Republic Star Destroyer leading the battle. "/Defiant Heart/, this Padawan Kan. Confirmation code: Three delta zeta four nine two zero alpha." 

"Commander Kan, this is /Defiant Heart/ command. Code received. What are your orders, sir?" 

Tobuka smiled. "I am to rendezvous with Knight Mereel and assist in securing Christophsis. I hope I am not too late to do so."

"Not at all, Commander. General Mereel called in a bombing run on a droid base, and the Y-Wings are about to deploy down to the surface. If you can cover the bombers from the Vultures, you can follow them and meet up with the General." 

"Sounds like a plan, Command. Point me in the right direction and I'll get started." Tobuka swung towards the Star Destroyer, sweeping past the wreckage of several fighters.

"Commander, this is Admiral Kimball. The Y-Wings are deploying from our starboard hangar; they're heading down to the surface now. Hurry, and you'll be able to catch up."

Tobuka gunned his starfighter's engines, sending him and R8 zipping over the Defiant Heart's bow. "Copy that, Admiral. Heading there now. Commander Kan out."

Within five minutes, Tobuka had caught up with the bomber wing. "Void 1-1, this Commander Kan. Admiral Kimball sent me to escort you to the surface."

"Copy, Commander. This is Void 1-1 - welcome to the Voidwalkers."

Tobuka smiled; he had a good feeling about this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've recently gotten interested in Destiny, I learned that Voidwalker is one of the subclasses for the Warlock class. Whoops. 
> 
> This chapter was originally longer, but I really wanted to publish this and a part was too short since I hadn't finished it, so that scene will be the beginning of chapter two.
> 
> There's a Red vs Blue reference in here. Can you catch it?
> 
> Another question. What are your initial thoughts on who you think Mereel is?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to xxTheTruMan196 on FFnet for suggesting a fix for my Yoda sentence. Thanks, dude! *thumbs up*


End file.
